


fancy meeting you here

by clickymonster



Series: nonbinary Lucas [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Coming Out, First Meetings, non binary lucas, they do be clubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickymonster/pseuds/clickymonster
Summary: Lucas is non binary and meets Jens at the club for the first time
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: nonbinary Lucas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	fancy meeting you here

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, first fit for VDS Week 2020, hope you enjoy :)

Kes bumped Lucas’s shoulder as they went through the club doors. Darkness surrounded them except for the periodic flashes of coloured lights. Music pounded through the speakers. Lucas took a deep breath and watched Kes and Jayden weave their way through the crowd, bumping fists with a smaller group of guys. Lucas sighed and looked around.

It was Jayden’s idea to go out that night. He practically dragged Lucas out by their hair insisting that they needed a good night out or dancing, drinking and possibly a hookup. That a night of clubbing was recommended, healthy even. Lucas had rolled their eyes but reluctantly agreed and found themself inside a club not knowing what to do. They could follow their friends who had found another group of people, But Lucas didn’t want to be an outsider. They wanted to dance but they needed someone to dance with, or at least a drink to let loose. A drink, yeah, that’s what they needed.

Lucas found an empty seat next to a guy with black hair and a white shirt. They flopped onto the bar stool and ordered a beer. Lucas chugged the beer infront of them as soon as it was placed and they saw the guy beside them smile and chuckle.

Lucas turned to look at him, about to make a sarcastic comment but stopped. The guy was fucking gorgeous. Lucas felt their heart drop to their stomach and they felt their mouth fall open slightly before snapping it shut. The guy was ridiculously attractive; sharp cheekbones, a mess of black curls, freckles and beautifully full lips. Lucas wonders what their lips would feel pressed against theirs, how his tongue would feel exploring their mouth, how his hands would feel sliding around their waist and over their thighs -

“Rough night?” The guy asked. Lucas gaped and gripped their beer bottle tightly. They gave a small smile and nodded. The guy stuck out his hand.

“Jens.”

“Lucas.”

Jens smiled and Lucas felt their stomach flip. They took another swig of their beer and saw Jens turn to face him out of the corner of their eyes.

“Are you here with anyone?” Jens asked with a smirk.

“Nope,” Lucas replied, the smile returning to their face, “I mean, my friends are here but I’d rather not tag along.”

“Ah, I see,” Jens nodded. He swallowed the rest of the drink from his glass and looked Lucas in the eyes. “I’m also here with friends but not tagging along. Kinda hoping to find someone to dance with.”

“Oh really?” Lucas smirked.

“Yup, you feel like joining me out there?”

Lucas grinned and drank the rest of their beer before hoping off of the bar stool. Jens winked and grabbed their hand, leading them to the dance floor. Lucas felt themself bumping into people following the dark haired boy. They turned to look to see where their friends were but they felt two hands on their hips and suddenly Lucas was being pulled close into Jens’s space. Jens was about a head taller than Lucas, their chests pressed together before Lucas felt themself being moved in a steady rhythm. Jens tucked his head down to Lucas’s neck and began to place small kisses up their throat. Lucas gasped and grinded their hips together, swinging an arm over Jens’s shoulder.

“You know, you’re a really really cute guy,” Jens half shouted, competing with the music of the club. Lucas winced, they really hated this part of meeting people.

“Thank you, but I’m not.” Jens pulled his head away from Lucas’s neck and look into their eyes. “Not a guy at least.” Before Jens could say anything, Lucas interjected, “Not a girl either. I’m just a person. I prefere ‘them’.”

Jens looked Lucas over for a minute and Lucas felt a flush coming to their cheeks and up the back of their neck. Jens’s grip around their waist tightened and his lips twitched. Jens smiled and shrugged. “Alright, I can dig that. You’re still very cute.”

Lucas laughed and they started swaying to the music again. Jens grinned and pulled Lucas closer so that there wasn’t a part of them that wasn’t touching. The lights in the club began to change colour and Lucas felt Jens place a gentle hand on the back of his neck, stroking their curls. The song changed and Lucas looked up at Jens before thye felt soft, full lips capture theirs in the darkness.


End file.
